O Brilho da Esperança
by Sonhos
Summary: Um novo final para a saga de nossa heroína, ou será um começo?


        Gente,esse é o meu novo fic e espero que gostem, pois ele explica melhor o final do 2º filme de SCC,e eu,sinceramente,me inspirei em uma música chamada " I´ll wanted" de um music vídeo de SCC e eu também achei que o final ficou mau explicado e o por isso do fic.Mais uma vez o dedico a minha amiga de coração Biancarn_Potter,por lê-los e opinar sobre eles antes que sejam publicados!!!Brigada miga...de coração!! Não posso esquecer de todos aqueles que estão lendo o meu outro fic e deixando seus comentários eu também dedico a todos vocês ... Então vamos a ele....Boa leitura!!!!                                        

       Introdução:Esse fic se passa durante o 2º filme,mais exatamente,no momento em que a Carta Vácuo escolhe Shoran ,para tirar seus sentimentos por Sakura.Mas algo aconteceu que não foi explicado e.....Bom  leiam e entendam melhor o que aconteceu!!P.S: Usei as falar do filme Japonês e fiz uma adaptação minha nas falas, senão não seria uma fanfic

                                                                  O Brilho da Esperança  ;por Carla Gilheta

      A Carta Vácuo já havia roubado todas as Cartas Sakura.

     -Já tenho todas as minhas amigas de volta!

    -Você não pode forçar os outros a  serem seus amigos , pois a amizade não pode ser forçada e sim conquistada!-responde Sakura a carta cheia de carinho por esta -Se você se juntar a nós nunca mais ficara sozinha!

     Com isso todas as cartas que estavam presas no vácuo se libertam e formam um caminho luminoso para que Sakura chegue até a carta para sela-la novamente.

-Mas...porquê? Vocês não querem ser mais minhas amigas?

     -Não , elas querem que você se junte a elas como uma Carta Sakura,assim nunca mais voltará a solidão! Não quer isso?

     -Por favor,nova mestra das minhas amigas !Me tranque em minha forma humilde e me transforme para que eu possa ficar mais próxima delas.Por favor!

      -Esta bem!-falou Sakura com um sorriso, mas logo se lembrou do preço que teria que pagar para a carta;ela perderia o seu sentimento mais importante: o amor dela por Shoran.

      -Volte à forma humilde que merece,Carta Clow!!!!!-após trancá-la, logo teve de muda-la ou converte-la –Carta criada pelo Mago Clow , abandone sua antiga forma e transforme-se para servir ao seu novo dono...Em nome de Sakura!!!!!!!!

      -'É agora'-pensou Sakura observando uma forte luz quase envolvendo-a .

      Shoran havia chegado a pouco no local de batalha . Estava fraco,pois utilizou toda a sua magia para poder chegar até ali.Ele queria que Sakura não sofresse de nenhum modo, ele daria os  próprios sentimentos em troca do bem-estar de Sakura.Como esse sentimento vinha do fundo do seu coração , chamou a atenção da carta.

Sakura não entendia porque a força da carta não atacava e foi aí que ela percebeu Shoran do outro lado da torre, nas escadas mais baixas ( Sakura estava na parte alta das escadas , separados por um poço fundo, causado pelo poder da carta Vácuo)

     - Shoran....

      Este não falou nada , apenas sorriu. Estava encostado na parede, com a roupa  rasgada ( não pensem besteira) , muito ferido  e fraco (tanto fisicamente, quanto na magia)por ter usado toda a sua magia para chegar até onde Sakura estava.

      Então uma luz muito forte apareceu e cegou ambos por alguns instantes.Quando ela finalmente cessou  ( apagou,terminou ou desapareceu),Sakura percebeu que o poder da carta havia escolhido os sentimentos de Shoran .

      -S-h-o-r-a-n...-sussurrou Sakura em prantos(chorando)-NÃO!!!!!!!!-ela gritou

Antes que a carta começasse  a apagar os seus sentimentos por Sakura, Shoran disse:

      -Não importa se os meus sentimentos forem apagados de minha memória, eu sempre voltarei a te amar Sakura!E denovo, e denovo e denovo, quantas vezes forem necessárias,disso você pode ter certeza !

       Com isso a bolha que envolvia Shoran ficou opaca e não se podia ver mais nada do que aconteceria a Shoran.

       -Shoran....Não....-gritava Sakura em prantos (chorando)

       -Não se preocupe!Ele ficará bem...-uma voz é escutada por Sakura, quando ela percebe que a voz vem da carta que ela havia criado, ela se dirigiu  até a bolha ( ou esfera) de energia e entrar dentro dela; causando descargas elétricas e pequenas explosões .Isso deixava Sakura cada vez mais desesperada.

        Dentro da bolha:

        -Prepare-se,agora seus sentimentos por essa pessoa tão especial, serão extintos de sua mente para sempre!-disse a carta

        -Você acha mesmo, que se você tirar que sinto pela Sakura de minha memória, meu coração deixará de ama-la? Nunca, ouviu bem! Eu nunca vou deixar de ama-la, pois ela é a dona de meu coração e dos meus sentimentos!-retrucou Shoran

        -Isso é o que vamos ver! ! ! AAAAAHHHHH, que luz é essa?

        -Não irei permitir que acabe com um amor tão lindo como esse rapaz sente por nossa mestra!-virando-se para onde estava Shoran – Por favor,me ajude! Oh escolhido de Sakura,minha mestra! 

        -O que posso fazer pra ajudar?-perguntou Shoran 

        -Use sua magia para nos fundir em uma única carta!

        -Tudo bem, vou tentar!-disse Shoran , fechando os olhos e depois liberando seu poder.Pode-se ver que sua aura é verde ( lembram-se do episódio " O Elevador Quebrado", em que o Eriol fica com um tom avermelhado em torno de si; é parecido com aquilo)e se concentrou para que as cartas se fundissem!!

         Uma forte luz é emitida do corpo de Shoran e atingi as duas cartas fazendo com que elas se fundissem.

         Por fim , elas deixam a bolha , transformadas em um único card; The Hope ou A Esperança.Sakura acha estranho o que aconteceu, pois não se lembra  de ter criado essa Carta Sakura e fica observando seu desenho e descobre o que havia acontecido ( A carta Vácuo está segurando o coração alado da carta "sem nome" ou "Coração")

         A bolha( ou esfera) desapareceu, e Shoran reaparecera olhando para Sakura de uma forma totalmente "fria",como se não sentisse mais nada por ela.

         Diante dessa situação Shoran se lembrou do plano da carta "Esperança":

        -Antes de falar algo para ela, olhe-a como se não sentisse mais nada por ela. Isso fará com que ela te diga o que realmente sente por você.Eu nunca havia visto uma pessoa com tamanha esperança em alguém , como você sente por minha mestra.

        -Isso é porque eu nunca quero vê-la triste, chorando, com problemas ou doente. Eu não suporto vê-la sofrendo, por que... Eu a amo!!

        -Faça o que eu te digo e tudo dará certo entre vocês dois.

        -Obrigado, farei isso

        Voltando a realidade, viu que Sakura chorava por achar que ele havia perdido os seus sentimentos por ela. Ele sentiu seu coração apertar, mas se conteve, ele tinha que saber:

        -Shoran, sei que não deve sentir mais nada por mim, mas eu quero que escute o que tenho para te dizer.-depois de um pesado suspiro Sakura falou- Você é o meu número 1. Eu te amo muito Shoran. Muito mesmo.-Disse Sakura caindo no choro e nem percebeu o lindo sorriso que se abria nos lábios de seu querido Shoran .

       -Você também é a minha número 1!

       -O quê?

-Eu não disse que voltaria a te amar ? Então...eu te digo de novo. Eu te amo muito Sakura, hoje e para todo sempre te amarei, disso você pode ter certeza.

-'Acreditem no poder do amor'-ambos ouviram uma voz que não conheciam, mas Sakura entendeu o que ela lhes disse:

-Salto!!!

-Espere até os seus poderes  voltarem por completo Sakura. Por favor.

-Eu não quero.-Sakura ignorou o que Shoran lhe disse e pulou o poço que os separava, para enfim abraçar seu ser amado, sua alma gêmea. 

                                                                          FIM 


End file.
